Administrative Core Project Summary The Administrative Core of the Metabolomics Consortium Coordinating Center (M3C) organizes the activities of the consortium and ensures that all research objectives of the coordinating center are achieved: 1) Organize the activities of the consortium, including on-line meetings of all governance and workgroups, the Annual Program Meeting, and promotion and outreach activities. 2) Create a robust promotion and outreach plan, including all stakeholders, serving as a strategic plan for the consortium, including evaluation metrics, and an annual report for the consortium; 3) Develop a web portal, working with consortium investigators, to create common practices for providing and organizing materials, resulting in open data regarding consortium activities and accomplishments; 4) Implement collaborative opportunities to meet consortium goals, including a pilot and feasibility program, and future opportunities to be identified by the consortium; 5) Develop and implement consortium standards, policies, procedures, guidelines, and best practices, including those for the National Metabolomics Data Repository (NMDR) 6) Promote consortium best practices for data submission and reuse in collaboration with the NMDR, across the consortium and the larger community; 7) Work with the NMDR to insure a smooth transition from the stage 1 Data Repository Coordinating Center (DRCC), including integration of assets to the consortium web portal at M3C; 8) Organize usability testing of the NMDR, web portal, and tools of the consortium to insure user acceptance and suitability to purpose for the consortium and broader use. The Administrative Core, the Web Portal Core, and the Stakeholder Engagement and Program Promotion Core work together to achieve these objectives. The Administrative Core facilitates meetings, and organizes the production of documents as needed to meet the objectives. The Administrative Core leads the effort to achieve objectives 1, and 5.